The present invention relates to a mounting component for securing a crop handling element to a separator rotor, in which the mounting component is embodied as a profile-section component, with side walls facing toward one another and extending in some portions in the circumferential direction of the separator rotor.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,245, a mounting component for securing a thresher element to an axial thresher-separator rotor is known. The mounting component, on which the thresher element is detachably located, is embodied as a profile-section component, with side walls parallel to one another that extend in some portions in the circumferential direction of the separator rotor. The side walls of the mounting component have finlike portions, parallel to the jacket face of the thresher-separator rotor, with which portions the mounting component is joined to the thresher-separator rotor by spot welding. The L-shaped thresher element is mounted on the mounting component and is exposed directly to the stream of crop material to be processed.
It proves disadvantageous in the mounting component of U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,245 that with increasing radial length of the mounting component and/or of the thresher element located on it toward the jacket face of the separator rotor, the forces acting on it increase because of what becomes an unfavorable lever ratio, so that a secure hold of the mounting component welded to the jacket face of the separator rotor cannot be ensured. Detachment of the mounting component from the jacket face causes severe damage to the separator grate, which adversely affects its performance.